Jaken and the Walkman
by nike13
Summary: Look at the title, oneshot, humor, please review it


Jaken and the Walkman  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! I swear, so please don't sue me. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of the wonderful characters and   
  
series of Inu Yasha, I just thought this would be a funny thing to write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fuedal Japan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its a beautiful day out, the sun is high, the sky is blue and its time for a rest for the gang near a river's edge. Sango breaks out   
  
the polish and gets to work on her giant sized boomerage while a rather perverted monk watches her, leaning up against the tree   
  
behind him. Shippo is hovering around Kagome as she goes through her pack to retrieve her books while Inu Yasha makes   
  
sure he doesn't hear anything around.  
  
"Oi Kagome!" the hanyou yells to the girl digging through the bag.  
  
"What?" the girl yelled back, keeping her head buried in the bag, still in search of her goal.  
  
"Why stop here?" he asks from behind her as she stands up to glare at him.  
  
"Because I need to catch up on some work. Why Inu Yasha? It is your fault that I need to take so much work with me anyway. If   
  
you let me go back once and awhile to catch up we wouldn't need to stop as much."  
  
Sensing the very familiar argument arising, Miroku moved his eyes from the exterminator to the young miko, "Kagome-sama, we   
  
are in Sesshomaru's territory. Inu Yasha has every right to be concerned for stopping in this area."  
  
"They're right Kagome-chan," Sango chimmed in, adding her voice to the rising concern in the group.  
  
"We're just on the edge and it will only be for a little while and besides," and she looked back at the angry face of Inu Yasha,   
  
"fine, I'll only do some but I can't seem to find my walkman..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just up the River  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just up the river a bit was a toad demon, mumbling to himself and kicking stones into the river.  
  
"Oh....Sesshomaru-sama, why do I have to go looking around, and why do I have to put up with that human child!" Jaken   
  
grumbled as he continued walking up stream. He had been sent to find something suitable for the 'human child' to eat while his   
  
master watched over her. He had just kicked another rock into the water when his eyes spied something metallic on the shore.  
  
He walked over cauctiously to find a circular object connected by a wire to small buds in front of him. Taking the two-headed   
  
staff, he tapped it several times before hitting one of the smaller black things along the bottom of the foreign object, getting a   
  
sound out of the thing. Yelping in surprise and scurring behind the nearest tree shouting for his master to help him witht he   
  
dangerous demon he looked back to see that it had not moved, although the sounds coming out of it seemed to be originating   
  
from the buds at the end of the twine.  
  
He again walked over, staff raised in case he would have to defend himself. When he reached the object he picked up the two   
  
buds and placed them to his ears, jumping back in surprise as the noise became louder. After regaining his composure he put   
  
one bud in each ear to hear the noise carry out into his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where is it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha and the others moved towards the scream they had heard, Kagome with her bow and arrow ready, Miroku placing a   
  
hand over the prayer beads ready for anything, Sango holding her boomerang in position, and Shippo on her shoulder trying as   
  
much as he could NOT to shiver in fear.  
  
As they approached the river side, a noise came out that forced Inu Yasha's delicated ears against his head and Shippo hiding his head in Sango's hair. As they got closer they saw the source of the God-aweful noise was none other than Jaken as he sang along with "I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me..." in time with the music.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?!" Inu Yasha screamed over the noise to Kagome, recognizing the object in the toad demon's hand.  
  
"I think he's trying to sing," Kagome said, covering her ears.  
  
"Trying is right," murmured Sango. Suddenly all turned to face a very enraged demon lord, except of course Jaken who was in his own pitiful world.  
  
"What is that noise?!" Sesshomaru bellowed, making all cringe and even Jaken take notice to the world around him.   
  
The green color in the toad's face drained to be replaced with a ghostly white as he whispered, "Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
What happened next was beyond the party's ability to comprehend. One second Jaken and Sesshomaru stared at each other, one scared the othe enfuriated. Then next, there was a woosh of wind, a yelp of pain, and then Kagome's walkman was laying next to the river, beating out the music of Bulhemian Rapsody for all to hear.  
  
"Well," Kagome said after the silence became unbearable, "at least I found my walkman." 


End file.
